


Aim High

by TinkerMel



Series: Daddy!Clint fics [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddyClint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is playing games with his unborn child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim High

"Clint come quickly, she's doing it again."

You yell from the bedroom. On hearing barks and followed by fast, heavy footfalls running upstairs. You chuckle.

"Really?" Clint come bouncing into the room, wide-eyed and excited, he rushes to your side.

"Gimme your hand." You take his right hand, placing it gently on your bump, "She keeps punching me."

"Awwww, are you giving mommy a hard time?" He leans down close to whisper, "That's my girl!"

You smack him upside the head.

"Ow! She's just proving she is a fighter."

"Everytime she punches me, I feel an elbow in my bladder."

Clint lights up at this and runs into the adjacent bathroom. He starts rooting around, all the while mumbling to himself.

"Babe, where is your eyeliner?"

"What? Why do you need that?" You sit up slightly on the propped up pillows.

"Never mind, I got it." He comes back in, wiggling your eyeliner with two fingers. "Ok, lift up that shirt and let my see that sexy bump of yours."

You comply, giving him a quizzical look as you do so.

"Ok now I'm no Steve Rogers, but lets give this a go." He uncaps the eye liner and procedes to lower it to your bump.

"Hey what are you doing?" You try and slap his hands away. He just grabs them.

"Do not disturb my genius." He smirks at you.

"Fine."

You give up fighting him. He goes back to your bump, laying one protective hand on you and drawing with the other, you look down.

"Now you need to stay still in there until I'm done." He points the pencil at your bump.

You just giggle. He points the eyeliner at you, "Same goes for you!" 

"Ooops, sorry." 

"Ok then, here we go" He proceeds to draw a target on your bump. He sits back on his heels. "Looks pretty good I think"

"Really Clint?" You take the eye liner away from him.

"Just wait."

You both look at your bump.

"She isn't moving now"

"Shush, just wait." 

As if on cue a little fist punches out and hits the little drawing that Clint drew, causing you both to burst into delighted giggles.

"She gonna be just like her daddy isn't she?" You smile looking at a very happy Clint.

"Yes she is." He leans over to kiss you, before he leans back down.

"Aim high kid, Aim high" Clint whispers to your bump, then kisses it softly.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more of these when i find the time.


End file.
